Is that okay?
by RainWolf667
Summary: A shoujo-ai/yuri fanfiction.What happens when Naruto FINALLY takes Hinata on a date but in Hinata's eyes it wasn't all she expected? Add an inquisitive and lovestruck Sakura and what do you get? One hell of a dramatic twist! R and R Humour/Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my newest fanfiction…as you can tell it is different from my usual themes and this is because my tastes have changed since the last time you saw me but fear not,fans of NaruXHina.I will still continue to write some fics about them just expect some shoujo-ai thrown in other fanfictions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Is that okay?**

"Well…Thank you for a wonderful evening, Hinata-chan."

Hinata fiddled with the hem of her summer dress, blushing slightly, "No..P-problem N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and looked around awkwardly thinking of something else to say or do. Inspiration hit him and he abruptly grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards him placing a kiss on her tender pink lips.

Hinata was shocked at Naruto's sudden boldness and couldn't even try and kiss him back before he pulled away. "Well, bye Hinata-chan" and with that the blonde baka disappeared into the night. Hinata remained frozen, placing a hand over her lips thinking of the sudden kiss.

'Was that it…?'Hinata suddenly felt cheated out of something. Where were the fireworks? The rush of adrenaline? The utter ecstasy? Her first kiss was nothing like she imagined it to be…Had all those romance novels and tall stories told by her friends been setting her up to just get knocked back down?

Hinata sighed, her mind in shambles. She unlocked the front door and staggered into her apartment. Her hallway was suddenly filled with a pink glow. Dramatically shielding her eyes from her roommates' bright hair, she grinned happily "Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Hinata-chan" Sakura smiled warmly and moved forward to hug her best friend "How'd the date go with Naruto? Hinata groaned inwardly. "You do not want to know…"

Sakura smiled, secretly pleased that it hadn't been the dream date, Hinata had built it up to be. Not that she didn't feel sorry for her friend but she hoped that, one day, Hinata would open her eyes and see that there were certain people who wanted to be with her more then Naruto.

Sakura shook her head free of her irrational thoughts and brought her attention back to her best friend's turmoil. "Well how about you get comfy on the couch while I get us some double choc chip ice cream and we can talk all about your disaster of a date."

"Oh Sakura…It wasn't that bad" Hinata started, trying to defend herself only to be hushed by Sakura, "ice-cream now, talk later." Hinata humbly obliged to her roommates persistence and moved towards her living room.

Hinata plopped herself onto her well-worn sofa and lay brooding over her date with the so-called love of her life. What had gone wrong?

Sakura appeared in the living room holding Gods greatest gift on earth in one hand and 2 spoons in the other. "Okay now that we've got adequate sustenance to last us through the night, you may now begin your tale of untold horror," exclaimed Sakura sporting a mischievous grin.

Hinata threw a pillow at Sakura, "honestly Sakura-chan you make it sound like someone died on our date". Sakura laughed and jumped onto the armchair positioned next to the sofa and placed the ice-cream container on the table between them. "You know I'm only playing, Hinata-chan, so seriously now what was wrong with the date?" She passed Hinata a spoon.

Hinata opened the container and placed a spoon of the heavenly substance into her mouth, savoring the feel of it sliding down her throat and closing her eyes in pure bliss. "Earth to Hinata! Don't start making love to the ice-cream now! I want details!"

Hinata blushed and cleared her throat before placing the spoon down reluctantly. "Well he picked me up from here, as you very well know since you were spying from the window," Hinata glanced suspiciously at Sakura who had adopted an innocent expression and now pretended to be very engrossed with the arm of her chair "You can't lie to a Byakugan user Sakura-chan" Hinata stole one more pointed glance at Sakura-chan before letting it go. "Anyway…He was wearing his usual black and orange jumpsuit which I admit wasn't that bad but I just wish that he had changed into something different…"  
Sakura adopted a thoughtful expression before asking "Hmm and why is that?"

Hinata sighed, "I don't know I just would've liked to have seen him show me that he had put some effort into planning the night…You know…To make it something special, our first date together"

"Mhmm I get that. A first date should be special...The one you're going out with should sweep you off your feet, dress in their best clothes, bring you flowers, gifts, and make your romantic evening a night to remember."

"Exactly! At least…that's how I always thought it would pan out but the reality I faced tonight was much more lackluster." Hinata sighed resignedly, "Maybe I just set the bar too high or expected too much"

"You didn't do that Hinata-chan; it's natural to want to be swept off your feet and to want to make your first date a memorable one. But most of the time it never turns out like that"

At this moment, Hinata realized the difference between her and Sakura's experience levels. Sakura had probably been on a hundred dates and as such probably knew more about the dating world then Hinata. Hinata took this information into consideration as she thought about whether she should tell Sakura about the end of her date.

Hinata's train of thought was interrupted by Sakura asking, "So where did Naruto take you after he picked you up?"

"Well he wanted to grab a bite to eat so went to a restaurant."

"Wait; please don't tell me he took you to Ichiraku's. Did he?" Hinata nodded glumly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That baka is going to get such a beating tomorrow."

"No don't hurt Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, it was very nice at Ichiraku and he was a perfect gentleman the rest of the evening he even complimented my dress…after some broth spilled on it but other than that he was very pleasant…"

Sakura rolled her eyes again, "typical baka…gets a date with a beautiful girl and he can't even pretend to be grateful. Anyway after you ate did you go anywhere else?"

"Well we did stop at a park and I watched Naruto-kun train with some shuriken."  
"What! HE TRAINED ON A DATE?" Sakura screeched, "that's it, that blonde baka has signed his own death warrant. He is dead tomorrow"

Hinata giggled slightly, "Sakura-chan stop overreacting, I was fine with it. "Sakura glanced at Hinata suspiciously "Really I was fine with it Sakura-chan, I enjoy watching people train, it makes me want to become a better ninja."

Sakura grumbled a little before spooning some ice cream into her mouth. "He still shouldn't have done it…"

"Anyway than we walked walk back to the apartment. He thanked me for a nice evening and then just as he was about to leave…"Hinata suddenly blushed heatedly and fell silent.

"He…What?" Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

For a minute Hinata transformed into her shy, stuttering and self-conscious alter-ego, "he...K-kissed m-me"  
Sakura's world crashed around her in that one minute. She groaned inwardly and used the ice cream tub to cover the evident pain on her face. She calmed herself before she asked her next question.

"So…what was it like? Did you like it?" Sakura waited for Hinata to either renew her hopes or destroy any future they ever had as more than friends.

"Well...I-I'm n-not s-sure…"Hinata's blushing and stuttering began to reach new levels, "I d-didn't r-really f-feel any-t-thing at all…I was j-just s-surprised at the s-suddenness of it…I actually was a l-little r-relieved it ended quickly." Hinata composed herself a little then took a bite of the ice-cream to calm herself down.

"Are all first kisses like that?" she asked Sakura curiously.

Sakura thought back to her first kiss…It had been with Sasuke-kun and she hadn't felt anything as well, it was around that time that she had began to suspect that though she loved Sasuke-kun maybe he wasn't her true love. The only thing she desired of him was to be safe and she felt the same way for Naruto, they began to fulfill the role of brothers in her eyes rather than potential lovers. She had only met one person in her lifetime that had ignited a new-found desire in her and right now she was sharing a tub of her favourite ice cream with her.

Sakura shook her head. "No…A first kiss isn't supposed to be like that, it's supposed to be everything they tell you in romance novels...But that only happens if you kiss your true love."

"But Naruto is my true love!" Hinata responded defensively "At least…I think he is…I admire his persistence and his ability to remain happy after all he's been through very much and I've watched him grow from afar for so long that he must be my true love."

"But Hinata-chan you said it yourself you _admired_ Naruto's perseverance and his optimistic attitude to life but that's just it. Naruto is some-what like a celebrity in your eyes, you've built him up to be this perfect ideal but then you also say you want to be just like him. Perhaps, Hinata-chan, you are merely in love with the idea of Naruto? The idea of having this perfect ideal beside you may produce the idea of 'true love' but it isn't really."

Hinata pondered over Sakura's words before replying, "But I do love Naruto and he does seem perfect in my eyes, isn't that what love is?"

"Partly but you seek to become exactly like Naruto which means you don't love him entirely just the positive aspects of his character which you seek to implement onto yourself .I am not denying that you love him but maybe you aren't _in_ love with him."

Hinata sighs. "Maybe you're right Sakura-chan but how do you know so much about this…Have you found your true love?"

Sakura blushes slightly, "…Yes I have found my true love."

Hinata is astonished. "How do you know?"

Sakura smiles and rests her head against her chair, closing her eyes "I'm not one-hundred percent certain but I am pretty sure. I know because when I first see her my heart skips a beat and my throat becomes as dry as the Savanna. I'm happiest when I'm with her. I love to hear her laugh and see her smile. She's one of my best friends and she knows everything about me and I know everything about her. My emotions are on level with hers so when she's happy, I'm happy and when she's sad, I'm sad. I think that she's the most beautiful person I have ever met. All I think about when I'm not with her is being with her. To be short, life has no meaning unless it's spent with her.

Hinata smiles shyly and fiddles with the spoon in her hand. 'She?' She thought bewilderedly but she composed herself before asking shyly "Is it Ino?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow at Hinata's question "No…But aren't you surprised that my true love is female?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't but I accept it, you're my friend Sakura-chan and I accept that you can fall in love with anyone, regardless of gender."

Sakura grins happily, "Thank you Hinata-chan" 'I think I've fallen even deeper in love with you' she added silently.

Hinata sighs sadly "I'm jealous of you finding your true love Sakura-chan but I hope that they will accept and return your feelings"

Sakura lifts her head off the chair "I'm not sure if my love will ever be requited…I haven't even confessed yet."

Hinata sits up straight on the sofa and looks directly at Sakura before exclaiming "What? Anyone would be lucky to be your true love Sakura-chan! You're beautiful, passionate, smart, strong, loyal, kind, a hard worker and you've matured a lot since we were kids. You're all that and more Sakura-chan." Hinata blushes heavily and before pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them, bowing her head.

Sakura blinks slowly, trying to accept this new information she's just received. She gets up from her chair and sits on the table directly opposite from Hinata "Do you really think that Hinata?"

Hinata raises her head for a few moments and nods silently. Sakura smiles happily and lifts Hinata's chin with her hand to prevent her from bowing her head again "You're so cute Hinata-chan…And you have the most beautiful lavender eyes."

Hinata blushes and tries to wriggle free of Sakura's grasp to hide her face again. Sakura moves her hand from Hinata's chin to her cheek for a firmer grip. Hinata stops struggling and instead gulps nervously. Sakura's smile disappears and is instead replaced with a surprising look of longing.

Hinata gasps softly as she sees the emotion in Sakura's eyes. Realisation floods Hinata 'I have to be sure'.

"Sakura-ch…" Sakura silences Hinata by softly placing her index finger on her lips. Sakura moves her other hand from Hinata's cheek down to rest on her shoulder. She moves her head slightly forward until her mouth is level with Hinata's ear.

"Hinata-chan I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met "Sakura hesitates before adding, "Is that okay?"

Hinata shivers from Sakura's warm breath hitting her ear but composes herself enough to nod her head softly. Spurred on by this new ray of hope, Sakura continues "Hinata-chan…I hate the fact that Naruto stole your first kiss…Is that okay?"

Hinata reddens heavily but still nods her head gently. Sakura moves her head back and captures Hinata's soft lavender eyes with her own bright green eyes. She moves her hand back up to Hinata's cheek and softly caresses it.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to kiss you now" With that said Sakura moves her face slowly closer to Hinata's until there's barely a centimeter between their lips.

"Is that okay?"

Before Hinata has a chance to answer, Sakura closes the distance between them and captures Hinata's lips with her own. After a few moments, but what seemed like an eternity Sakura broke off and looked at Hinata's dazed facial expression.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

Hinata snaps out of her daze and abruptly stands up, knocking Sakura back.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan, I need time!"

Hinata runs out of the apartment leaving Sakura, crestfallen and confused.

"Time?"

**Well that's it for now…next chapter will be up soon, tell me what you think.**


	2. Realisation and Reciprocation

**Ok nice to see that some people like this fanfiction so I now present chapter 2. I'm very sorry for the slow update as unforeseen circumstances kept me from writing anything really. Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those others who chose this story as one of their favorites. I just want to say that that kind of motion gives my non-existent ego a consistent boost.**

Realisation and Reciprocation

Hinata ran out the door and sprinted down the steps, maintaining only her thoughts of flight. She stumbled as she turned the corner and suddenly began to fall. As the ground rushed up at her, she braced herself for impact.

A strong arm gripped her wrist tightly before proceeding to pull her sharply up. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine…"Hinata dusted herself off before she allowed her gaze to fall on her rescuer, "t-thank you…Naruto-kun."

"No problem", Naruto grinned before he added, "what are you doing out so late?" Hinata blushed slightly before she answered. "N-nothing I was just going for a run to clear my head."

"Me too! Only I was taking a walk not a run," Naruto chuckled softly before he fixed Hinata with a serious look. "Hinata can I take you somewhere we can talk…It's kind of important."

"U-um o-okay," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off towards a nearby tall building. "Hinata start channeling chakra to your feet we're going to run up this building. It's always good to have some adrenaline handy."

"O-okay Naruto-kun", Hinata humbly obliged before concentrating on channeling her chakra to the soles of her feet till they were surrounded by a bright blue aura. The two ninjas took the first few steps up the side of the building as a running leap before they continued to run up the building using a fast and balanced pace before they flipped radically onto the roof.

"He sticks the landing and the crowd goes wild!" Naruto laughed. Hinata giggled at his childish antics before noticing that his hand was still entwined with hers. She grew puzzled by the feeling of emptiness in her and gently pulled her hand away from his grasp. 'What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be happy that I'm with Naruto-kun right now and that he held my hand? Why do I feel nothing?'

Naruto took a long calming breath, unaware of Hinata's inner turmoil. He cleared his throat and looked at Hinata, "Hinata I brought you up here because I have something important to tell you…about us."

'He has something to tell me that he couldn't say on our date?' Hinata thought perplexedly. She braced herself for the unknown.

"You're a wonderful girl and I really do like you but I'm in love with someone else and I tried to forget about them while we were on our date but it didn't work…Even when I kissed you all I could think about was her."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, 'Wait why am I relieved, shouldn't I feel distraught, heartbroken or even suicidal? Why am I feeling nothing but relief that Naruto-kun doesn't want to pursue a romantic relationship with me?' These thoughts plagued Hinata's mind whilst Naruto, oblivious to any confused emotions that ran rampant in anyone's mind but his own, pondered whether he had hurt the girl with his confession.

"I really hope we can still be friends Hinata…"Naruto sighed dejectedly before he added "Is that okay?"

"_Is that okay?" _A whirlwind of emotions and images captured Hinata's eyes. Sakura's warm breath tickling her ear, Sakura's soft hand caressing her cheek, Sakura's face inches from her own and Sakura's unanswered question left hanging in the air assaulted Hinata's mind before a lasting image of fireworks overtook Hinata's vision.  
"Sakura..." Hinata breathed out slowly as she recovered from her sudden flashback.

Naruto smiled gently. "Yeah I'm in love with Sakura-chan, how did you know." A sudden wave of envy washed over Hinata but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I j-just kn-knew", Hinata replied as she struggled to keep her voice steady amidst the unknown emotions flooding her system.

"Heh…Lucky guess." Naruto grinned before he continued, "It's just that, every time that I tell her I love her, she shoots me down. At first I thought she was just playing hard to get but then I began to suspect that she was interested in someone else."  
"What w-would give y-you that i-impression?"

"Well sometimes after we finish a particularly grueling mission, we sit down to eat something and chat. All she ever talks about is this person she thinks is 'the one' but she also mentions how it seems that nothing will ever come from it. At first I thought it was Sasuke again but I ruled him out soon after.

"Why did y-you rule out S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Well when she started to describe this guy to me she said that he was the epitome of beauty in her eyes, that every day she spent him was a day well-spent, that his eyes shown like a pale moon at night and that in the day they glowed with a warm lavender hue. She also said that he has the most perfect shade of violet, flowing hair and when he smiles her entire world lights up. To be honest he doesn't sound like any guy I've ever met except Neji but Neji's eyes are white and he doesn't radiate anything warm and inviting."

A sudden rush of wind blew behind Naruto and he shivered unconsciously. "Do you think it's a guy from another village?" Naruto turned around to look at Hinata but was only greeted by an eerie emptiness.

"Hinata?"

**Okay hoped you like it, kinda short I know but my muse is not working with me i.e I haven't seen my best friend in a while.**


End file.
